


Perhaps It Was The Better Choice

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: AC: Origins Fics [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Perhaps it was the better choice. The resolution to what had become of them.A look at Aya and who she became in the end. Spoilers are in this, you have been warned.





	Perhaps It Was The Better Choice

_Perhaps it was the better choice. The resolution to what had become of them._

* * *

She knew as their journey continued what would become of them. Of who Aya of Alexandria and Bayek of Siwa would become and maybe deep down she had always known.

From the moment she sunk her blade into the neck of Julius Caeser she had known. When she had spoken the new Creed _-her Creed-_ upon the edge of the ocean as Bayek made his choice. As they  _both_ finally accepted what they had become and what would happen to them in the coming hours. Or maybe she had known since the day her son had been ripped from her life. Killed with only a bloody mask left behind. When she had made the choice for revenge and a hunt for the killer while Bayek went upon a different path. One of justice and hope for their son to have a chance in the afterlife.

 

Aya had always known.

It's why she made her choice long before she could let Bayek walk away from her. 

It is why she chose to go to Rome, to seek the alliance of Marcus Julian Brutus and those who seeked the death of Julius Caeser as her  _brothers._

Why for once in the years she had spent trying to place Cleopatra upon the throne she finally saw the bigger picture before anyone else, even her husband, as it stared right back.

Only one thing could kill Tyrants. Greece had fallen, Rome had fallen, and Egypt would fall as well. Men and women would die, mortal in their flesh and blood, but immortality was not impossible.

A Creed could live forever. 

A Creed was immortal.

 

Perhaps such a sacrifice was necessary in the end: the life of her son, the ending of her marriage, her very  _being._ For with this choice arose a new beginning. One that would live through the shadows and never truly die.

 

Aya was the Brotherhood.

Aya was the mentor. The first of many and most importantly above all else,

Aya was the  _Creed._

 

Only Aya of Alexandria died with her son, died with her marriage, and the things she had done for Egypt. The same as how Bayek had erased who he once was to be a _master_ for her students. 

She was the mentor now, the Brotherhood and the Creed in human form, the creator of the  _Hidden Ones,_ and as such she would never be that young Medji from Alexandria. She would be named for what she was and what she had done as all Gods were.

Aya would become  _Amunet,_

_And she would live forever._

 


End file.
